Hannah Montana's adventure 3
by Chickensrule67
Summary: It's back. And this time there's no stopping it,expect this to have: bad blonde jokes,curse words,stupid humor, and more crap.This is the author with a final note saying: Goodbye world *shuts*


Note: Well, I just felt like writing another one, I miss random :'( Anyways, this one doesn't make sense either.. So expect this lonely note to be the only brain worker here. Enjoy if you can!! (yeah right)

Hannah Montana's adventure 3: This will get banned

Once upon a time, a squirrel was on a rock, not just any rock......IT WAS A Tape FroM BEYOND ThE M**agical Tapeworms!!!! lol It suddenly turned bold because I'm bored. Scared, the squirrel **wanted to move out and start a random family.......like we all do. Cellphone paste is stuck on CD platter..................OMG POINT POINT POINT POINT :O

" OMG, didn't we delete the stupid Hannah Montana adventures??" Hannah said, apparently forgot to put a point in i. Lol

" I DONT KNOW" Robert said, and then put out a 200 dollar sunlight on the magical rainbow

Then, the iPod invaders returned, and said what only the yellow line of camera could Understand LOLOLOLOLOL

" _We Are the fancy iPOd invaders, Heck were so fancy our words are written in italic. I just completely pwned all fancy characters saying. Ha." _

" HOW THE HELL DID THE ROBOT GET TO HAVE ITALIC LETTERS ON HIS SAYINGS!!!!!!????????" Hannah said

" And how the hell did you got Caps lock all written in your whining?" Ben Dover said

...

...

...

...

...

...

BORING!!!!

Lets get to the fun fun Torture Chamber!!!( Higurashi ftw)

The battle of a lifetime was taken place in Mars, where all the hamsters trained for their might, and how much they can kick ASS, Boom baby! Wow, I'm guessing the Snickers club can't eat a carrot without Wii. Yay

" You r de ultimate powurr off de wurld" Said Gandalf, preparing the challenge of toothbrush and Mr. T

" I pity the fool who can't spell!" Mr. T said, (Oh, crap is he talking to me?)

TITANIC: the unscripted version

" Jack! I'll never let go! I promise!" Rose whispered to Jack's corpse, holding his hand tightly and crying.

" Uh, yeah I think you have to let go now" Jack said, bored as hell

" JACK! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Rose screeched like an Edward fangirl :P

" Yeah, but Rose, you have to let me go now..."

" NO WAY!! I'm staying with you even if it means holding you against your will!!"

" Yeah, that's great and all, but I got a confession to make..."

" You're going to stop drawing nudes in Deviantart??" Rose asked happily

" Uhhhhhhhhh, no. The thing is Rose, I'm not exactly what you think I am.."

" Then what are you? Don't tell me, a vampire, right? OMG OMG OMG this is just like Twilight!!! Are you gonna start glowing???"

Jack sighed and looked straight into Rose's eyes, she expecting a grand confession of some sort, lol Jack took a deep breath and said.........

:)

" IM A GAY FISH"

"WHHHAAAATTT?????!!!!!!!"

Then music started playing, and Jack swam like a happy dolphin to the sea and singing along to Gay fish, Rose sat there, mouth open. Not believing what just happened, she checked her purse if she still had weed from college, she did, but she hasn't used it....

" LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAIIN!!!"

The End. Wow

Since we can all appreciate that happy ending... TIME FOR MORE CRAP!!!

Hannah Montana was in the middle of the street, and then the author typed what she said, technically speaking " OMG I just found out that Jeffre Star is gay!!!"

" No shit, sherlock" Soup said

" Yeah, what did you expect? The guy wears drag" Nintendo DS said

HE DOESN'T GIVE TWO FLYING CRAPS............................................. :'(

Evident to its remote control, one does not find the confidence in donuts – ROFLCOPTER

" OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME" Hannah Montana whined, as usual.

" Can you possibly shut up? God I can't even watch the fingerpaint of my nails dry!" Demi Lovato said, lolOLOLOLOL

" That's it! I'm going to stare at Chewbacca, and nobody's gonna stop MEEEEE!!!!" Hannah said

" Wait, so you're gonna stare at Chewbacca forever, and not sing or do anything at all???"

" Yeah, that's right!!"

" EVERYBODY!!! WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Due to that day, the world was celebrating like there's no tomorrow. ( I'm sorry, the author of this story sucks at descriptions and cannot possibly write details.... On other words, she's just lazy)

WOAH

I'm bored

I tried to walk into Target, but I missed.  
**-- Mitch Hedberg **

Anyway, we have to get back to the "story" if this doesn't spell story for you, then you're an antelope riding goose eating donkey. Yeah, now give us money sucker. :)

Nipah!~~~~~

OMG OMICHIKAERI!!!!

" Wow, this is just great" Barney said, holding the new three days grace CD lol its not even new ROFLCOPTER

" Random is good for your brain!" AAARGGGHHHHHHHHHGASHASHAGSGAJDGHJsghifgsifhsigvugw[ohifksjvkxjvixgjuvsfhsofijsvnjsofosifjlzfhksvnjoxscvnjoashdlasdjoadjoafhkoshjfkoahfaohaoijdapoudpafzmlchzlxjdpaoksdpjdklfsdovghdovjhdvhdiofrg0sdhiogijdfojodihcovijsopdfipsoidp-ofuejiosgu8wrt9ouyeitweifahdjuyr43874y3475456464645968u said :)

Hannah was in Canada, writing on her diary page of intelligence:

" _Dear diary, OMG OMG OMG this is written in random italic! WTF right? Anyway, this story still doesn't make sense, and for god's sake the author KNOWS I cant write! How WTF is that?? _

_~ Your intelligent writer, Janaj MonTaka_

_PS. I still don't know how to write my name, but I got a letter right! OMG!!_

_PSS. Whoever reads this is expecting something perverted ;)_

_PSSS. I don't blame the person, I'm pretty hot ;)"_

"**There!" Hannah said, closing the most well written diary of the year.**

" **OMG OMG ROFL RANDOM BOLD LETTERS" Caca said**

" YEAH!...... shit" Hannah just realized its not in bold anymore. OMG SOMEBODY GIVE HER A GRAMMY.

" Congratulations Hannah Montana! You won the award for most slightly smart blonde!" A random announcer said

" What?? I didn't know my name started with an H! OMG" Hannah said, while confused as hell.

" Here's your Grammy!"

Then Hannah appeared at the Grammy awards with the biggest crowd ever, she reached the microphone and said

" Wow! OMG OMG I would like to thank my cat Little Doodle, who died because I didn't know cats didn't like that jar with a funny skull drawing! And my fish Speck, who also died because I though that Coca Cola was the same as water, and my dog Yugi, who also died because I though dogs would like to fly like birds! And my friends, who don't like me anymore because they think I'm a moron, can you believe that?"

The crowd remained silent.

"Anyway, what did I win for again?"

" Well, Miss Montana, you won for Slightly smart blonde!" the announcer said

"Wait.....I'm a blonde?"

" Uh, yes as a matter of fact"

" I though the yellowness of my hair was supposed to be the sun saying hi to me!! WTF!"

" Technically Hannah dear, that's not possible"

"That's it!! I'm going to cry on the Kids Choice Awards to make you all feel bad!! WAAAHHHH!!!" Hannah cried and ran like crazy

" HANNAH! You forgot your Grammy!!!"

" Jerry, what are we gonna do?" the female announcer said

" Oh well, we'll just have to give it to the runner up, and the runner up IS.............................................................PARESS HILTON!!"

The crowd cheered, but Paress was nowhere to be found.

" Where could she be?" the announcer said

" Oh, wait Jerry! She's taking her first steps!" the female announcer said

And on the carpet, a 45 year old Paress Hilton was learning to walk like a normal human being, step by step she came closer to the stage.'

" WOW! Well who could believe that folks! She actually knows how to walk!"

" I thought she did everything on the bed, Jerry!"

" She still does, dear. But I guess she got tired of all those hot dog stations!"

Paresss walked while the crowd cheered, until she reached the stairs, she gasped and took a step back, the officers catched her. Jerry asked through the microphone " Paris! What happened?!"

" Nobody told me there were stairs!!" Paress said, her little chihuahua humping on her empty head

" But Paris, if you can walk, can't you climb stairs?" the female announcer asked

" NOBODY TOLD ME!!! WTF WTF WTF!!! I THOUGHT THE WALLS WERE BROUGHT AT WALL MART FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Paress panicked

" So is there any blonde out there that can take this goddamn Grammy already?!" Jerry said, obviously pissed off, and no, not because of Pares's chihuahua's "accident"

" LOOK OVER AT THE SKY!" the female announcer said, pointing at the ceiling

" IT'S A BIRD!!" Spiderman said

" IT'S A PLANE!" Samuel L. Fackson said

" NO! IT'S THE MONEY WE COULD BE SAVING AT GEICO!!" Jerry said

" Look again, dumbass. It's Nadonna trying to get the Grammy" the money said

" PERFECT!! A WINNER!!!" Jerry said

" I won? Wow, I guess some things can be fake as long as it's someone else winning it. Like my stupid fake accent" Nadonna said, taking the Grammy and flying away.... only to get hit by an airplane, where a certain wig wearing bimbo was. Arms crossed, and staring at the floor was nobody but our smart, beautiful, clever Hannah Montana. And yes, I'm a kiss ass.

" Mr. Pilot, does the floor speak?" Hannah asked

" For the 3434535235353464645646th time, NO HANNAH" The pilot said through gritted

" But what if they make some stupid story on a site and people would actually read it?"

" Hannah, they'll never read this stupid story, there too busy reading yaoi all the time"

" Oh, right. What's yaoi?"

" WHAT THE &^$&^ DO YOU THINK THIS IS, LUCKY STAR???"

" I didn't know stars were lucky, well except for Justin Jimberlake. OMG"

" I hate my life"

**2 + 2= 7**

**REMEMBER IT.**

Well, pie is significance towards duck breasts :P

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGMOGMOGOMGMOGMOGMOGOOGMGMOGMOGMOMOGMOMGBOOMBOOMPOWOMNOMNOMNOMNONMONMONMONMONMONMNOMNOMNOMOMNO

Yeah, I wrote that because I had nothing to do, it makes you sad, doesn't it?

I PREDICT IN THE NEAR FUTURE THAT THIS STORY WILL GET NOTHING,WILL IT???????????????? :'( I'm going to cut my wrists. Bohoo

LOLOLOLOLOL Yeah right. BUTT SO FLEX WILL SAVE THE DAY!!!!

" OMG, you're telling ME that NADONNA won a Grammy for most slightly smart blonde????" Britney Spearz yelled at Jerry, almost choking him. LolOLOLOLOL

" Why yes, Miss Spears, she won. But apparently got hit by an airplane and dropped the Grammy somewhere" Jerry said, explaining using hand movements

" THAT LITTLE ~~~~~~~~! IM GOING TO FIND THAT GRAMMY!!!!" Britney said, letting go of Jerry

" Listen, I don't care if you win, or Hannah wins, Heck, I don't even care if Miss California wins it! I'm just doing my job to get payed! Ok? I DON'T CARE!!!"

And with that, Jerry stood up and exited the empty stage. Britney Spearz didn't move, because she was planning an evil scheme to TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THE POWERS OF THE GRAMMY!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

" Well, now that I know that the Grammy got dropped, I SHOULD GO LOOK FOR IT!!!" Britney shouted, ignoring what could have been the most obvious statement ever.

Britney ran off, the peanut butter jelly time banana following.

" Wow, I guess that's screwed up, right?" the pilot said, Hannah snoozing like a rock on her seat.

" Wha! Oh...yeah That's wut now??????" Hannah murmured

" Forget it, you're not even reading the stupid text that just happen to pass right now?"

" OMG I HAVE 5 FINGERS!!!!"

" I STILL hate my life"

While the pilot and Hannah started talking nonsense, somewhere in the tropical jungle, Nadonna woke up and said in a calm manner:

" OMG WTF WHERE THE^#%$#&^&$%&^*%^#$%$$#%^$#^%& AM I?!!!!????!?!? WTFWTFWTWFWTWFWTWFWTWFWTFWTF!!!!! I'M STILL USING MY FAKE ACCENT FOR THIS CRAP!!!!" Yeah, now that's patience right there, baby.

" Remember, Nadonna, Time goes by, so slowly!" A monkey said

" SLOW TIME MY ASS!!! I WANT OUT!!"

" I like sex!" Borat said, wearing a kangaroo hat

" Yeah, I'll bet. NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!" Nadonna screeched

" Well, I have a banana rocket that will lead us to the Grammy" the monkey said

" But I have the Grammy right here! Oh %#%$" Nadonna said, checking her pocket before realizing that the Grammy is gone....lol

" Yeah, it's as easy as saying that Ryan Seakrest is straight. Now then, to the rocket!" the monkey said. Taking Nadonna to the banana rocket......OF DOOM

Later, Britney Spearz was waiting on a bus stop, searching to where the Grammy is, bored, she called out the super wannabe action squad(wow that sounds like a bad cartoon network show) so they can search the town. She ate a 2 button of the Wii remote, then started escalating the Dish Network cables to a random sprinkler. When all hell was gonna break loose, the bus finally came. Wow.

" Finally!!" Britney said, entering the bus.

" THAT'S IT!!! IVE HAD IT WITH THESE MONKEYBITING SNAKES ON THIS MONEYEATING PLANE!!!!!!!" was heard loudly from the back of the bus

" Now THIS is why I prefer the PG version! It's so funny!!" the guy said, looking at his laptop, seeing "Monkeybiting snakes on a Plane"

When the bus stopped(ROFLOL), Britney ran to Central Square to communicate with the squad, yeah, you can only communicate by Central Square, bitches.

" Idiot! Did you find the Grammy?" Britney asked

" Uh, YES! I found the Grammy! Come over to California and it will be there!" Idiot said

" Great! But I'll need an airplane of some sort!"

" LOL I LIKE ENCHILADAS :P" Idiot said in a smart and intelligent manner.

Then Britney saw a jet that came out of nowhere and she hoped in, laughing maniacally because that's what crazy bitches do.

The jet took off to the skies, going to California.

While that crazy crap was happening, Hannah was still in the plane, looking out the window..... Surprised to see a banana rocket with Nadonna in it, she said to the pilot:

" OMG I DID'NT KNOW BANANAS COULD FLY!!!!WTF"

" Are you high again?" the pilot asked

" BUT I SWEAR! I'M SEEING A HUGE BANANA FLYING WITH NADONNA IN IT!!!"

" Keep this up and I'll probably turn gay because of you!"

" OMGOMGOMG A MONKEY JUST WAVED AT ME!!"

" THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHER$%&^%&% DISNEYSTARS ON THIS MOTHER$&%^&^%&$ PLANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Cool! It's that from a yaoi story?"

" SHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The pilot pressed autopilot, and stood up, grabbed a frying pan, and slowly walked towards Hannah............

" You're gonna get it now, bitch" the pilot said

" Oooohh!! What am I gonna get? A pony? A cookie? AN END TO MY VIRGINITY????!!!!"

" What? Who the hell would wanna screw you?"

" Why everybody of course! NOW #%$#% ME!!!!!!!"

And with that, the pilot swung the frying pan and hit Hannah right on the head, leaving her unconscious, and dreaming about wet toilet paper.

" There we go, now I solved a world problem, phew!"

The pilot got back to his seat, turned autopilot off and relaxed. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Meanwhile, Nadonna was in the banana rocket, wearing google eyes for life dawg. WOW I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS....... Now I gotta take my psycho pill... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

" How long is this gonna take?" Nadonna said, BORED AS HELL

" As long as it takes you to stop #^%$#^%^ for a day!" the monkey said

" Wow that's a lot"

" It sure is! LOLOLOLOLOL"

" Hey, isn't that a jet?"

" I think it is, HANG ON TO YOUR BALLS WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. :)

" We haven't even gotten hit yet" the second monkey said

" Oh. But that is one big jet!!"

" Dude, GAYEST LINE EVER"

" Suck my balls, ass$^%^"

" Wow, average stupid teenage humor anyone?" Nadonna said

" SHUT THE $%^^ UP B*TCH" both of the monkeys said

" LOLz"

" Average stupid teenage humor is found at Disney channel! Not here!"

" Yeah! This is MORONIC ASSDROPPING PIECE OF CRAP HUMOR"

" That doesn't make any freaking sense. By the way, the jet is gonna shoot us right now :)" Nadonna said

" OH SHI--"

BOOM.

" WTF WAS THAT?! Doesn't ANYBODY MAKE SPECIAL EFFECTS ANYMORE??!!!" Michael Vay said

" You can put special effects up my ass, I'm outta here" the second monkey said

IN BRITNEY SPEARZ'S PLACE:

After 4 hours of running and $%^$&^&, Britney finally reached Idiot's location. She quickly ran towards him and said lolz:

" Idiot! Do you have the Grammy?!"

" It's in there!" Idiot pointed at the nearest building

" Thank you Idiot!"

" Do I get enchiladas for this?!"

" Whatever"

Britney ran to the building, opening the door in an Arnold Swachenegger way, pulled out a machine gun and shouted out:

" ALRIGHT MOTHER$&%^&&! WHERE IS THE GRAMMY!!!!????"

But what Britney saw was completely unexpected......She had broken into a nursery home, the seniors stared at Britney, one of them loosing their teeth. Britney just froze, Bug eyed LOLOLOLOLOL. But then a nurse said:

" Miss, what are you doing here?'

" Uh, I'm looking for a Grammy here..."

" Uh, miss, Don't you mean 'Granny' instead of Grammy?"

A random granny said " Hey! I'm a granny, or are you looking for all of us?*cough*"

" Sorry...to...disturb...you..all...I'll...be...going...now..."

" Good day crazy lady" the nurse said

" IM GOING TO KILL THAT **D**ISORIENTED **I**DIOTIC **S**OUP **N**AILING **E**CSTATIC **Y**OUTUBER!!!!!!!! Who's name is Idiot btw" Britney screamed outside

" Ah hello Britney! Did you find the Grammy?" Idiot said, apparently characters can come out of nowhere to say something in this site. Lol

Britney grabbed Idiot and started choking him, holding up in the air OMG

" NO YOU MORON!!!!!!!! I FLEW ALL THE WAY TO CALIFORNIA JUST BECAUSE YOU MISTOOK THE WORD GRAMMY FOR GRANNY!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!"

" Would you like the egg bacon sausage SPAM, or bacon egg sausage SPAM and SPAM SPAM SPAM??"

" WTF This isn't Monty Python! And why aren't you dying!!????"

" EWWW, you can't have the egg bacon sausage without the SPAM!!"

" WHY NOT!!???"

" NOOOOOOOO GET THE BACON SAUSAGE EGG SPAM!!!!

" I DON'T LIKE SPAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

....lol.

**~ In Hannah's dreams~ ( I actually put it in bold so you would notice it lol)**

The pink unicorn was eating ketchup in the grass, who was washed by Billy Mayz on Clorox putted in it's sticker towards FROG. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGMOGMOGOMGMOGMOGMOGOOGMGMOGMOGMOMOGMOMGBOOMBOOMPOWOMNOMNOMNOMNONMONMONMONMONMONMNOMNOMNOMOMNO.

Eminemm was underwater, breaking the bottles to what adventure the genie would go to, but then Alexander touched the advertisement for Baskin Robbins. Neither did the eye opening cat was able to fullfill the stars in the American Idol Pad...... OMG AN ARROW. Hannah was skipping through the magical garden of pretty flowers, and then the Transformers came up to her and said:

" Hannah Montana, it is your destiny to find the lost Grammy"

" But what if Nadonna gets it first?"

" AH, but there is a new enemy, one that has the boobs as big as the lumps of grease in Paress Hilton's head"

" Wow that's a lot"

" You must find the Grammy and save the world Hannah, or else everybody will grow the biggest boobs in the world.. and then they will explode. Everybody would die"

" But what about the men?"

" They will be forced to eat Viagra every millisecond, until their balls explode"

" You're gonna need a lot of Viagra to make the Jonass Brothers's grow"

" You don't know the power of Viagra, my dear"

" Are you gonna rape me? Because I think calling me dear is kinda pedopholic, right?"

" No Hannah, you will probably masterbate or something..."

" NUUUUUU I wanna get laid!!!"

" Then you're gay. Bye bye now"

" Wait!!"

But then Hannah woke up, she was STILL in the airplane, with the most unluckiest pilot in the world..... ICE CREAM SUNDAES ON SPAGHETTI

" Am I dead??" Hannah slurred

" No, but I wish you were" The pilot said, his peace completely destroyed

" That's MEAN!! You don't even know WHEN am I gonna die!!"

" Yeah well I hope it's soon!"

" Say pilot, where the heck were we going anyway?"

" I honestly have no freaking idea , the author just put you in a random airplane because she had nothing more to do"

" Oh. Then where heck are we?"

" Uhh, according to this navigation system, We're in the tropical jungle"

" OMG OMG OMG I didn't brought my eyeliner!!! This sucks!!!"

" Oh well, sucks for you"

" Don't tell me we're about to crash and then meet up with Nadonna and the monkeys, then we're gonna team up to stop Britney, who is looking for the Grammy too. And then in the end, I find the Grammy and save the world, destroy Britney, and then I step on cow crap and get killed?"

" Yep, that's practically the only thing we have for a 'plotline' left"

" The script sucks balls, no offense"

" Dude! Just keep reading the freaking script and nobody gets hurt!!"

" Well you DID hit me with a frying pan!"

" Since when did you growed half a brain!? Damn I must have hit you more harder than I thought...."

" LOLOLOLOLOL The cat put a sign on the cake and of the cigarette ass from Z"

" We're going to Candy Mountain Charlie!" the blue unicorn said

" Since when did THESE guys show up?! That's it, I QUIT!!" the pilot said

" YOU CAN'T!!!" Hannah said, hugging the squid form of the chocolate moooooooooo cow 9000

:(

But then the iPod invaders attacked and destroyed the city, leaving spaghetti rope belt behind and in Universal, putting Surfing Joe into James Bond action.

KING ##%#%#^^ KONG

And they all died because the drumstick had the most powerful uterus in the world, which the world was engraved by sprinkles.

**THE END**

__________________________________-

WOW. .EVER. But it's Hannah Montana's adventure, what do you expect?

Disclaimer: All the crazy characters belong to Disney, but some are made up, such as Britney Spearz ;)

I have to give a special shout out to Joker's Ace of Death! Who inspired me to write this.

Well, the most likely to what's gonna happen to this "story" will be probably get

Ok, I know this is kinda random and stupid, but what was your favorite part? Mine was **THE END**.lol and my fav character is the pilot. Because he has chips. Ha. Wellllll, see ya later!


End file.
